


Gonna Need A Bigger Bed

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married Life, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, adorable kids, and a house, and tons of happiness and cuteness, basically Stiles and Derek are married, but no sex, fluffiest schmoop ever, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" Derek whispered, craning his neck to see what was happening on Stiles' side of the bed.</p><p>"I told you," Stiles said. He held the phone up for Derek, showing him the picture. "Our tiniest werewolf is trying to conquer the dresser."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Need A Bigger Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I bet most of you have seen [this image](http://i.imgur.com/Qgz2D1t.jpg) on tumblr somewhere with tags and comments that all boiled down to "someone write this fic NOW!". 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> Here you go. :D
> 
> [The title is of course a reference to Jaws. Because that's obviously the first thing you think about when writing a fluffy story about your OTP and their kids. :p]

"Hey, Derek," Stiles whispered, gently nudging Derek's side. "C'mon, Sourwolf, wake up. You have to see this!"

Derek stirred, butting his forehead against Stiles' shoulder. He mumbled something unintelligible that Stiles - after fifteen years together - could interpret flawlessly as a general inquiry as to why his husband was waking him up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday when their children were probably only minutes away from storming the room and jumping on the bed. 

"I know, babe, sleep is precious," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Derek's temple. "But this is even more precious. There's a fluffy miniature werewolf climbing our dresser." 

Stiles sat up, tugging the sheet up to under his chin. There was no rule against being half-naked in the Stilinski-Hale household - Stiles would have to put all their kids, Derek and assorted pack members into time out _all the damn time_ if there was - but that didn't mean he wanted his two-year-old asking about the love bites on his chest. That talk wasn't happening for at least another ten years.

Holding the sheet with one hand, Stiles grabbed his phone with the other and took a quick snapshot. The shutter sound was loud in the early morning stillness and Stiles froze, flopping down and pretending to be asleep just as the tiny werewolf on the dresser turned to check on the occupants of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Derek whispered, craning his neck to see what was happening on Stiles' side of the bed.

"I told you," Stiles said. He held the phone up for Derek, showing him the picture. "Our tiniest werewolf is trying to conquer the dresser."

Derek blinked and then shot up once his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. 

Stiles was ready for it, though, wrapping his arms around Derek from behind to keep his from leaping out of bed. 

"He could hurt himself," Derek said, trying to wriggle out of Stiles' grip without hurting him.

"Yep, and if he loses his grip or trips or gets tired or starts crying, I totally and 100 percent expect you to use your wolfy powers to save him from a weekend trip to the ER," Stiles said, kissing the top of Derek's shoulder. "But, babe. You're gonna give the kid a complex if you never let him do anything by himself. Just because he's human doesn't mean he's gonna keel over any second now."

"But..." Derek sighed and his shoulders sagged. "You can still see the scratch on his knee and when we were at the supermarket the other day, he tripped and banged his head on a display. Everyone was looking at me like I'm the worst parent they'd ever seen."

"I'll bet you anything that half those people were just making sure the kid was okay - classic herd animal behavior, you know. All members of the herd, in this case the human herd at the supermarket, made sure that the toddler was okay."

"And the other half?" 

" Probably judging you and your parenting skills and your ass in those illegally tight jeans." Stiles shrugged. "Or they were just waited to see if he'd start bawling. Crying babies are nobody's favorite thing."

Derek sighed again. "How high do you think he can climb?" 

Stiles rested his chin on Derek's shoulder and looked at their son. Eliot, the youngest of three, the only boy and the only human kid Stiles and Derek had, was clinging to the second of four dresser drawers, trying to figure out how to climb the other two to get to the top. What he wanted up there was anyone's guess - the top of the dresser was empty except for a small pile of books. 

"I think I'm reconsidering my opinion on letting him climb the dresser." Stiles frowned. It probably wasn't a very good idea to let their two-year-old climb on the furniture. He might get the idea that it was okay to turn the living room into his personal play room and that sort of thing would only end with Stiles getting a heart attack the first time Eliot tried to jump off the large sideboard in there. 

"Maybe you should get him down now," Stiles said, poking Derek in the side.

Derek squirmed and swatted at his hands, eyes fixed on their kid. "Shh. Look, he's almost got it." 

The second-to-last drawer was open and Eliot stood in it, pulling at one of the two smaller drawers on top. Stiles couldn't see his face, but he could imagine Eliot's tongue poking out as the toddler concentrated on his task. What he could see was the back of the truly adorable wolf onesie Stiles had bought for his baby boy so he wouldn't feel so left out when his dad and his older sisters shifted on the full moon. It was gray, with small pointy ears attached to the hood. Sticking out of the rear end was a plush tail that swayed from side to side as Eliot moved. Stiles suppressed a bark of laughter at the sight of his son with a _wagging tail_. 

Then he nearly had a heart attack as Eliot gave the drawer one last tug and it came flying out, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Startled, Eliot toppled over backwards and-- 

Stiles clutched at his heart as Eliot landed safely in his dad's arms, looking up at Derek with large, stunned eyes. It didn't take long for his face to scrunch up, though, and Derek hugged Eliot to his chest as he started crying. 

"Shh," Derek said, stroking the soft fur on the back of the onesie. "It's okay, baby, everything is okay. Daddy caught you; it's fine." 

Stiles saw Eliot's small hands grasp at Derek's arms, like he was trying to cling to a shirt that wasn't there. He leaned over the side of the bed, grabbed the first t-shirt he could find and pulled it over his head. He held up the other t-shirt for Derek and caught his husband's eyes over Eliot's head, making a 'trade me' gesture. 

Derek nodded, leaning down to kiss Eliot's forehead. "Hey, you wanna go cuddle with Papa? After the full moon last night, he needs lots of werewolf cuddles this morning." 

Eliot tucked his face against Derek's neck and said something that was too quiet for Stiles to catch. Stiles bit his lip as Derek winced - his husband looked tragically sad and it hurt Stiles to even look at his face. If not for the crying toddler that they both loved more than life itself, he would have already wrapped himself around Derek. 

Derek swallowed and squeezed Eliot tightly, looking a bit more composed. "Well, you sure look like a werewolf right now," he said, pulling gently on the wolf tail on the onesie. "Eliot, you know it doesn't matter to us that you're human. Your papa isn't a werewolf either."

Stiles twisted the shirt in his hands, regretting all of his shitty parenting decisions. At least the ones made in the last twenty-four hours. The wolf onesie wasn't supposed to make Eliot feel bad - it was supposed to make him feel more included. The impromptu climbing session though - yeah, that was definitely _not_ the best parenting decision he'd ever made. 

"Here you go," Derek said, handing Eliot over to Stiles. He took the shirt and tugged it on, moving over to the bedroom door. He opened it and quietly said: "You can come over, girls." 

Moments later, Maura and Claudia came flying down the hallway, tugging their favorite stuffed animals with them. 

Stiles wiped the last stray tears from Eliot's face and gave his son a hug. He sank back down onto the bed and positioned Eliot on his chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft, plush hood of the onesie. Maura and Claudia jumped on the bed, pushing and pulling at each other as they fought their way under the blanket. 

"Hey!" Derek said, raising an eyebrow at them. "No fighting, or you're going back to your own beds." 

"Sorry, Dad," the girls chorused, settling down in the middle of the bed. Derek climbed in on the other side and Stiles could tell from the stiff way Derek lay on his side that his butt was probably sticking out over the edge of the bed. He'd shift to the side to give Derek more room, but Claudia would only spread out more before Derek had the chance to get his butt fully onto the mattress. The girls were asleep in minutes, and Eliot slowly nodded off, drooling onto Stiles' shirt. 

"How early is it anyway?" Stiles asked quietly. 

"Too early." Derek sighed. "We need to buy a larger bed." 

"So Claudi has more room to starfish?"

"So I don't freeze my butt off every Saturday and Sunday morning." 

"Aww," Stiles said. "If you can make it for another hour or so, we can probably safely get up without risking a nap time failure this afternoon. I'll even make French toast as a treat." 

"Okay," Derek said. He sighed again. "How does a five-year-old take up so much space?"

"It's a talent," Stiles agreed. Next to him, Maura turned in her sleep and tightly jammed her knee into his kidneys. Stiles let out a quiet oomph. "The same kind of talent as a seven-year-old unerringly kneeing me in the kidneys every week. I think we need to switch it up. Let me sleep next to the were-starfish while your werewolf healing handles the kidney-kicking."

"Does that mean I'll get the Eliot-blanket, too?" 

Stiles snorted and hugged Eliot closer to him. "No way, this one's _my_ tiny human blanket. Go get your own." 

Derek's response was a quiet gasp, and Stiles turned his head to meet Derek's eyes. 

"Oh no," Stiles whispered. "Derek, _no_."

Derek looked at him with pleading eyes. "But Stiles--"

"No! Three is enough. We only wanted two in the first place and now we have three and oh my god, Derek, stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you," Derek said even though he clearly _was_. "Just think about it," he said, reaching over to brush a lock of hair out of Claudia's face. "Four. A nice, even number. Maybe it'd be another boy. Then we'd have two girls and two boys."

Stiles moaned. "God, I hate you. But not as much as Cora is gonna hate you because I'm telling her this was all your idea." 

"Shh," Derek said. "Cora loves the idea of the pack growing naturally." 

"I didn't say she wouldn't do it," Stiles said. "Just that she'd yell at you. A lot." 

"I can deal with the yelling if you can," Derek said.

"How do I let myself be talked into these things," Stiles muttered, lightly patting his son's back. But he knew how. He loved his kids and his husband and their pack and their family. So much larger and stable and so, so much happier than any of them had ever imagined it eighteen years ago when Scott got bitten and all of their lives turned to shit for a while. Adding to the pack only felt natural, and if he also added to his own little family at the same time? Well, Stiles might complain, but he never meant it.

"We're gonna need that bigger bed after all, I guess," Stiles said, his lips pulling into a wide smile at the sight of Derek's delighted expression. 

"I'd kiss you right now," Derek said, "but there are several small werewolves in the way." 

"Hmm," Stiles hummed. "You're gonna have to make it up to me tonight. Or better yet, get your butt out of bed, oh alpha o'mine, and get started on breakfast. If we plan this right, we can have the kids dressed, fed and dropped off at grandpa's by ten and be back in bed by ten-thirty." 

"I'll make breakfast and handle Eliot, you take the girls," Derek said, gracefully letting himself drop out of bed. He walked over to Stiles' side of the bed and carefully picked up the sleeping boy, dropping a kiss on Stiles' lips in the process. "I love you." 

Stiles smiled. "Love you, too." 

He watched Derek carry Eliot down the hall before he carefully moved out of the bed and headed into the girls' room, picking out their outfits for the day. "I'll call Dad, tell him to prepare for an invasion," Stiles said, knowing that Derek could hear him from anywhere in the house and that the girls were still sleeping."You should text the rest of the pack; make it clear that we're _busy_ for the rest of the day. I want to take my time with you today. First I'm thinking shower sex because who can say no to wet, soapy fun times, right? And also because I'm gonna enjoy getting you all dirty again. I have detailed plans for my mouth and several parts of your body, as well other interlocking parts that we should interlock several times and in several different positions. Basically, I want to do so many dirty things to you that you won't be able to form words by the time we have to pick up the kids again. " 

As soon as he stopped talking, Stiles could hear a dull thump and muffled cursing from the other room. He chuckled. _Oh yeah. Three kids and a pet fish later, and I still got it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥
> 
> _____________
> 
> PS: Keep an eye out for my Sterek Big Bang - I'll be posting in roughly two weeks!


End file.
